


Smiles

by Oak_Leaf



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: F/M, Love, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oak_Leaf/pseuds/Oak_Leaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Who knew quiet smiles</i>
  <br/>
  <i>could completely change our lives? </i>
</p><p> <br/>A short poem, from the POVs of both Eddis and Sophos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiles

A smile

like the sunrise.

It starts in your eyes 

and spreads like golden dawn.

Through night, I'm led on

by anticipation of your smile.

  


A smile

like a blow.

Love usually works so.

I watch reason flee,

and suddenly, desperately,

I am caught by your smile.

  


Who knew quiet smiles

could completely change our lives?

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only one to notice that smiles have really been the driving force behind the relationship of Eddis and Sophos? Anyway, I scribbled this on a napkin around the time I first read _A Conspiracy of Kings_ and found it just now buried in a desk drawer. The POV goes first Sophos, then Eddis, and then both.


End file.
